


A Nest of Pillows

by ErenShorts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenShorts/pseuds/ErenShorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes back from work only to find a surprise from Eren. Basically me indulging in my fantasy of sleeping in a huge pile of pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nest of Pillows

Eren was nowhere to be found in the house. Levi came back home from an exhausting day of work. He’d usually find the freeloading Eren around somewhere by now. Whether it be digging in the fridge or reading comics on Levi’s bed, Eren was always close by. But this past week, Levi had barely seen him at all. For once, everything in the house was just as Levi left it in the morning.

Eren lived in the house next door. Levi knew his parents from when Eren was a high schooler. They passed away half a year ago after Eren graduated from college. Ownership of the house fell on Eren though it didn’t seem that way. Everyday when Levi drives out to work, he always puts on a face of disappointment as he drives past the forest of grass in front of Eren’s house. He tried on numerous occasions to tell Eren to take care of his own house, but Levi knew. He knew that Eren did not like going back into that lonely home.

Levi searched through every room in the house and still there were no signs of Eren. Only one place remained and that was the gazebo out in the back. The first place where Levi had found Eren after his parents had died. Levi remembered that night very well. Eren cried into Levi’s shoulder throughout half the night before Levi finally carried Eren to the bedroom. Levi slept uncomfortably on his living room couch. Ever since then, Eren began his daily visits. A little bird on the windowsill, pecking at Levi’s window.

Levi adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the night. The moonlight gently reflected off the glass of the gazebo. The gravel crunched under his feet as Levi made his way. He didn’t see anyone through the windows, but he did notice the furniture was moved outside. He opened the door with a slight creak. Levi froze as he tried to process what he was seeing on the floor of the gazebo.

The floor was completely non-existant as an enormous pile of pillows of various sizes littered the gazebo. The fucking bird made a nest. The pillows weren’t too bad in design Levi thought to himself. It took a few seconds until he laid his eyes on the single hello kitty print pillow before his patience snapped. He quickly picked up the abomination and intended to crash it through the window when a single leg popped out from under it.

"Eren?"

Levi continued to dig through the crust of the pillow layer. He found a pair of pants and a shirt. None of them on their owner. His fears came to pass as he found Eren sleeping in his boxers. Eren stirred in his sleep as Levi positioned himself above Eren. Levi tapped Eren’s cheeks lightly.

"Oi, Eren. Get up. I’m not dragging your sorry ass back into the house."

Hands wrapped around Levi’s neck. Losing his balance, Levi crashed into Eren’s chest.

"Welcome home, Levi," Eren whispered into Levi’s ear.

Levi grabbed the hello kitty pillow and smothered Eren’s face. The pillow vibrated as Levi could hear Eren’s muffled laughter.

"You like what I did to the place?" asked Eren as he pulled the pillow off his face.

Levi haphazardly took off his tie and threw it. He plopped over to the side and deflated like a balloon. The soft surface felt relaxing, but Levi wasn’t going to tell Eren that anytime soon.

"So this is what you’ve been doing this past week? Collecting all these huge ass pillows and messing up my gazebo?"

Eren stayed silent as he snaked his way next to Levi. Resting his head on Levi’s arms, Eren’s leg wrapped around Levi’s lower half. His arms followed suit as Eren hugged Levi like a body pillow. It wasn’t even a few minutes later until Levi could hear Eren’s soft breaths straighten out as Eren lulled himself to sleep. Levi gathered a few big pillows and tried to cover Eren from the midnight chill. Levi looked around to find a fitting pillow for his head. He let out a great sigh as he took the hello kitty pillow and put it behind his head. Levi heard what seemed like a slight giggle from Eren. Strong arms drew Eren closer to Levi. Nuzzling on Eren’s tousled hair, sleep finally started to seep in.

"Not a bad little nest you’ve made."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at http://erenshorts.tumblr.com/


End file.
